poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Ybrik
Ybrik is a major antagonist in Milky Star Nightmares. He is a copy of Kirby cloned from the DNA of Kirby but unfortunately due to some errors in the cloning machine, Ybrik turned out to be more evil than King Dedede expected him to be. Ybrik would constantly make a return throughout season 1 and somewhat throughout season 2. His returns would involved him committing his new diabolical plans in Dream Land. Physical Appearance Ybrik is exactly like Kirby but more wider and a bit darker than him. Personality Ybrik is quite insane with him always wanting things like Manga or Anime. He cares barely about anybody but himself and always dreams of ruling Planet Popstar if it has to take anything to achieve that goal. Although Ybrik is quite chaotic, he is also a bit of a teddy bear despite him never showing this. After all, he is made of Kirby's DNA which includes 100% Niceness, but that niceness never got to Ybrik since he is more of a corrupt person. The only way to change Ybrik completely is to somehow reset him entirely to a new personality but it can also be risky to doing so. Ybrik is chaotic but also sometimes a bit nice to others he truly cares about even though he has huge empathy for himself and huge apathy for others in Planet Popstar which is one reason why he has a lot of enemies. History Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Meet Ybrik King Dedede is tired of fighting Kirby himself, he thinks it is a good idea to get DNA from Kirby and use it to make an exact same clone of Kirby. However, due to some odd malfunctions, Ybrik came out to be more corrupt and evil than he was originally intended to be. After Ybrik wakes up from being summoned from the cloning machine, King Dedede orders him on a quest to go and defeat Kirby for him. He goes to Whispy Forest along with Phil and Jonathan betraying King Dedede and commanding both, Phil and Jonathan to bring him some manga. After Ybrik later eats both of them because they didn't bring him what he wanted, he starts to go on a rampage by inhaling everyone he sees making him more powerful by the second. He goes to Milky Star Town to inhale the residents there but is defeated by Kirby and King Dedede. Ybrik's Return .]] After Ybrik was defeated by Kirby and King Dedede, he then traveled to another dimension that was unknown and had a lot of mysteries to it. He went into this dimension to get help from a master in this dimension but unfortunately there was no one who could help him, so Ybrik went on another rampage but this time instead of going to Milky Star Town, he went to another close by town named Square Town and began to inhale every resident there to gain more power until he is stopped once again by Kirby and his friends but mainly Meta Knight. He retreats again and floats away from the town. Ybrik's ReReturn .]] Once again, Ybrik goes to Milky Star Town to confront Kirby and the others once and for all but first, he captures King Dedede and Meta Knight to lure Kirby and the rest into his trap. Ybrik wishes to get the Nightmare Storybook in order to rewrite the entire plotline of Milky Star Nightmares and turn it into his own little show instead. He manages to bring in Jigglypuff and N A X64 along to defeat Kirby while he tries to search for the Nightmare Storybook. After the battle between Jigglypuff and N A X64, Kirby and his friends head to King Dedede's Castle where King Dedede is completely knocked out by Ybrik while he is trying to search for the book which he ends up obtaining by Dedede telling him that it lies in Dedede's Mountain. Once Ybrik obtains the Nightmare Storybook, he begins to change the Milky Star Nightmares universe completely and makes his own universe known as Milky Star Ybrik which is exactly like Milky Star Nightmares, but with different characters instead. It turns out that when Ybrik was changing the plotline of MSN, Phil rescues Meta Knight in the process causing him to snatch the book in the process. They were able to easily defeat Ybrik and put him in jail. Marx Comes to Milky Star Town Ybrik and Jigglypuff are both in Milky Star Prison and they try to think of a plan to escape but can't think of anything. Powers and Abilities Although Ybrik's abilities are mostly similar to Kirby's. He still has some unique abilities. Such as being able to fly in a more fancier fashion or being able to get more strength by inhaling all sorts of different people. * '''Inhale: '''Like Kirby, Ybrik can also inhale anything in his path. It is very similar to Kirby's version and it also benefits him since it makes him more stronger. * '''Simple Combat: '''Even though Ybrik's strength isn't really impressive, he is still able to perform incredibly simple combat. Due to him becoming more stronger from inhaling others, this works as an advantage for him. Trivia * Ybrik is voiced by McJerb and his throat gets hurt by voicing him. * Ybrik's name is just "Kirby" backwards basically inferring that the name is more of the opposite of good. * Ybrik mentions the Nightmare Storybook which is supposed to be a reference to "Nightmare" from the Kirby franchise and is also a reference to Milky Star Nightmares. * Ybrik sounds quite similar to "Pokle" from "Crazy Bozoz Episode 6:Dawn of the Bozoz" which is an episode made by McJerb. One of the main reasons why he voiced Ybrik. * Sometimes Ybrik's voice can constantly change and is a bit hard to understand. This is mostly due to how the cloning machine corrupted his voice sample a bit during Meet Ybrik. * Ybrik is a fan-favorite since mostly everyone likes him. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists